Equivalent exchange
by Tsumiden
Summary: Edward has passed through the gate, but things are certainly not what he remembered. An Au with spoilers for the end of the anime, yaoi pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:: I own nothing but the basic idea here. Alternate Universe, strong language out of character is a result of AU. Yaoi and Shounen-ai pairings pending.

Beta'd by Muzai Yuuzai

Equivalent Exchange : To Gain

By Tsumi

Energy burned around Edward Elric as he passed through the gate. He was nearly blinded by the intense light surrounding him. Throwing his arms up over his face to ward it off, they felt slow, sluggish. He fought hard against the oppressive force, pushing down on him. Suddenly an odd sensation hit him; he heard a sound like a woman singing.

The sun shone cheerily though thin gauzy curtains covering the large windows of the room. It was a simple room with heavy wood furniture. Across from the bed, was a wall covered entirely in bookshelves, haphazardly stacked. Opposite the window was the door, which stood slightly ajar. Near the windows stood a wardrobe and a full-length mirror. Upon the four poster bed lay a young man with long blond hair pulled into a braid. He wore only a long white shirt, that bunched up at the collar as he shifted. His eyes were tightly closed as he tossed slightly in a fever dream. plain white sheets and dark blankets covered the sleeping form.

Beside the bed in a wooden chair sat a young woman in her thirties, she had slightly curly brown hair and silver-bronze eyes in a sweet face that was always smiling. She was wearing a simple blue dress covered with a white apron she was peeling an apple and humming a lullaby to her baby who lay in the bed. In the doorway a younger blonde with eyes like the woman's watched, petting a small tabby cat in his arms. Reaching out Trisha Elric, smoothed down her son's unruly bangs and then went back to the apple.

Ed stirred slowly, his cracked his eyes open.

Panic gripped him; he had no idea where he was.

Before he could react he heart the soft humming echoing in the room.

Only one person had a voice like that.

His eyes widened, fearfully he spoke.

"Mom?"

The woman stopped singing, she put the apple and knife down on the nightstand. Standing she leaned over the boy.

"Oh. Ed, you're finally awake. You had me worried." she smiled sweetly at him.

"About time." A voice muttered from the doorway, Ed turned his head slightly. Two blonds stood in the doorway. One, whom could have been none other than Al his dear brother, dressed in brown shorts and a blue shirt. The other whose face he had seen once before just before Envy's fist had slammed through his heart. This time though, the face was lined with worry as he looked at Ed then his mother.

"You had us all worried baby brother."

"Envy?" Ed asked truly confused.

"What?" The man's brow furrowed, "Don't talk Edward, you aren't making any sense."

"What?" He tried to sit up, but the gentle hands of his mother stopped him. He lay still and she resumed stroking his hair.

"You were in an accident." His mother told him gently.

"Oh." That explained nothing, but an alchemist never learned anything by refuting information, at least until he had more to go on.

"And you shouldn't do things like that."

"Will." their mother admonished.

"Sorry Mother," he said quietly. "But now that Ed is awake, you should rest, Al and I can keep an eye on our brother."

"All right, Will, behave though." She said at last. Leaning down she kissed Ed softly on the forehead.

"I will." Replied William.

Mom kissed his cheek and headed for the door, Al went with her making sure she made it to her room.

William on the other hand sat on the edge of the bed next to his half brother's head and gently smoothed back his bangs. What was it with this family and hair? Ed held perfectly still trying not flinch. Luckily, William seemed preoccupied and didn't notice.

"You are an idiot you know making us all worry like that. We all know you already surpass father, you don't have to try some crazy experiment to prove it, I should kick your ass for that."

"Big brother, don't." Al said coming in again, the tabby dogging his heels. The cat proceeded to jump up on the bed and cuddle up against Ed's side.

"Fine, I'll kick his ass after he's completely better then." Relented William.

"I guess that's the best we can hope for." Al Answered sitting on Ed's other side. He touched his forehead gently. "The fever is broken."

Ed stared at the two for a moment, he had no idea what was going on here. These people looked like people he knew but they couldn't be those people. For one thing, Envy was an enemy and this man who looked like him was nothing like him. Though his mother was gone and Al had been given back his body in their world and this had to be another side of the gate though not the one he had been in before. He must have taken the place of this place's Ed. This meant his mom... He nearly cried the though of his mother, Nevertheless, she wasn't his mother not really, she was this world's Ed's mother, not his. But it was nice to hear her voice after everything though. This was so odd.

"Good." Envy- no William nodded. This place would take some getting used to.

"Do you feel any better brother?" Al asked him.

"Kind of, but what happened?" He needed to find out everything he could.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"We were doing an experiment we found in one of dad's books. We must have done something wrong. There was an explosion and you threw me down, so you got the whole brunt of it. You were knocked out and have been out of it for nearly a week, last night you got really bad and were barely breathing. But now you're fine, it's a miracle." Al hugged him slightly as if afraid he was going to break.

"More like that nurse Father brought in did know her stuff." Will said smirking.

"I guess."

"I do feel better, can I get up yet?"

"No not yet, I'll go get you some breakfast. Al make sure our brother stays in bed will you."

"Okay, but bring me food too."

"Right, the three of us will eat up here, be right back." he got up and left.

After Will had left Al cuddled up next to Ed on top of the covers. Ed put one arm around his shoulders. It seemed strange, feeling flesh on both arms. His toes were a bit cold, from the moved blankets. Yeah, a lot to get used to.

"I'm glad you're okay big brother." He murmured.

"Me too Al."

"Want me to tell Roy you're awake after we eat?"

"Huh?" Colonel Bastard? "Uh Sure."

"Good, he's been nervous about you know and he can't say anything to mom or father since he's so much older than you."

"It's not that much."

"He's eight years older than William, making him a full thirteen years older."

"So?"

"You never listen to me about it."

"Do you listen to me about love?"

"Only the part where you say love is love and no one should fault you for yours."

"I see."

"It was actually funny though, Roy was pacing all over the place, it was driving Will nuts."

Will entered just then, with a tray interrupting them. He smiled as he sat down next to his brothers, Al especially and they dug into the food. Al ate slowly, Ed like his parents had been starving him and Will stole things from each plate. Which Ed didn't take too kindly to.

"Why are you eating so much, little brother?" Will teased. "No mater if you eat like a bear, you always be a shrimp."

Which almost started a fight, Al did his best to circumvent. As Al tried to placate Ed, there was a knock and their father entered. He was a middle-aged man with dark blonde hair and gold eyes. He wore a brown suit with a white shirt. He smiled at his sons.

"Edward, I'm glad you're awake." He stepped over to the bed, Ed tried to sit up and both brothers held him down.

"Father." He greeted not being able to do anything else. This man looked like his father and was smiling as he looked over his three sons, this man didn't abandon his family it seemed. But he was Hohenheim and Ed was unsure of what to say.

"I'm sure William already gave you threats about what happened, so I will remain silent. I hope you can get up soon." He patted Ed's head softly. But I have students to teach, and I need my assistant."

"Coming father." Will said getting up. "Take care shrimp don't get up without me or Al, okay?"

"Who are you calling a shrimp?"

"Who do you think?" He smirked and followed their father out.

Once they were alone again Ed watched his brother. This was odd and he had no clue how to act in this respect. This was not his world and it wasn't the life had had known, he didn't have a clue about how he should act. But this was Al... Surely there couldn't be that much difference could there?

"Uh Al?"

"Yeah brother?"

"I'm kinda tired still."

"All right, I should go, I have a few classes myself I'll let the others know you're up." Al smiled hugged him again, collected the dishes and slipped out of the room taking the cat with him.

Ed lay back on the pillows after his brother had left, this was too much to take in he was lost here but these people were so much like the ones he knew and he had no idea what Al had meant by him and Roy. Mustang was a bastard and his superior officer, what was he to him here? As he leaned back and sighed he felt a lump in the pillow; reaching for it, he found a small leather bound book under his pillow. Cracking it open he found it was in his handwriting. Probably a journal, by the looks of it.

"I kept a journal huh, at least this should help." He flipped the pages randomly and read the entry.

Today sucked, not only can I still not beat Al in a sparring match but it's Russ' birthday, it's not fair that he's a year younger than me and taller. At least Fletcher is shorter. Arrgg it's bad enough my baby brother is taller my best friend should have the manners to not be taller then me. stupid best friends I should kick his ass of course I also can't beat him in hand to hand either the only ones I can beat are Michael and Fletcher and they're just kids.

"My best friend? Russell's my best friend, man this world's me has weird tastes." He looked over the next page.

New student today, well actually he's an old student of father's and he's a friend of Wills, man he's hot I wonder if he'll introduce me if I ask him too. He's in his twenties and he's great at alchemy though his specialty seems to be fire. I really like him. I guess I like guys, though mom's gonna be upset, she always wanted Winry and Me to get married.

"So Russell's my best friend and I have the hots for the bastard great." He muttered. "This is going to be weird." he slipped the journal back into its hiding place.

This world was all together odd. It seemed like the bad things that had happened to him in his world had never happened here. Then he got upset as he thought about his Al and the others on his World. But he had his mother even if she wasn't his mother she was just like her, and his Al had no one but their friends and their world. He sat up and tried to get off the bed but lost his balance as he tried to stand up.

"Stupid legs." he muttered rubbing his now flesh left leg, which he was not used to yet. He was used to the odd motion of the Auto-mail limb and had over compensated. One more thing to get used to in this place. He pulled himself up shakily and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked over the flesh limbs, he even had the same scar on his upper arm from where before a fox had bit him but he had no clue how he had gotten it here. Hopefully everyone would just think the memory loss was an effect of the accident. He could learn all about whom, he was here and these people. He stood shakily and walked over to the bookshelves using the bed to get there. On one of the shelves were pictures, mostly of him and his brothers or one of his parents. Another picture had him, a guy who was obviously Russell, William, Al ,Winry in a flowery dress, a younger boy who looked like Wrath, and Fletcher, they were all posing together. William had his arms around his baby brothers Winry was leaning down with her arms around Wrath's shoulders. Fletcher was trying to give Al bunny ears while his brother was trying to push him away. Obviously they were all friends. He smiled at the picture this world was perfect but there had to be something wrong.

As he was looked at the picture, there was a knock and he fell onto the bed.

"Yes."

The door opened and a woman entered she had short blonde hair and wore a nurse's uniform.

"Mr. Elric, I heard you had woken up I need to look you over."

"Who are you?"

"Your nurse Clara, but then you were unconscious when I came here first." She smiled and approached him.

"Please sit up and open your mouth, I need to check your throat."

He did as he was told, for once, and let her look him over. She was quick and efficient not ever breaking the professional cheerfulness she showed. Her bedside manner was impeccable and she was done quickly.

"You should stay in a bed another few days Mr. Elric and light exercise after that nothing strenuous for at least a month."

"Fine." he sulked as she left letting her think he would actually listen to her.

After she had left he pulled out the journal to see if it could tell him anything else.

William introduced me to Roy today. He is a great guy, but a total flirt. We are going into town tomorrow night, Together, I wonder if he'll kiss me...I might have to hit him if he does though, I can't seem too eager to be with him, even if I am. He really is a great guy though.

Just got back from town and had to write this down. I just had my first real kiss. Roy's a great kisser, too bad Will caught us, and he threatened to punch Roy when he saw us kiss, and bad timing is a talent of his. Good thing Al was there too or he might have actually hurt him.

Ed sighed, his double here had obviously been obsessed with Roy. Though with the way everyone was going on about him, he might not be the bastard he was in Ed's world. He shook his head this was way too much. The journal was replaced and he lay back again hoping someone would show up and he could at least get a book or something.

He was dozing off when the door pushed open and the tabby kitten wandered in and jumped up to lay next to him again. She nuzzled his right hand and ran her head under his fingers.

"Hello, so Al finally got a cat huh? So what's your name?" He looked for a tag and found it on a small brown collar "Mittens? Cute and so him, he's not any different is he?"

The cat merely purred and rubbed against his hand, begging for more attention. He absently scratched the cat as he stared at the window to his room. How many times had this Ed slipped out that window he wondered. If he was anything like him it had no doubt been a lot along with his brothers, most likely. He fell asleep to the cat's purr and his own thoughts.

A couple of hours later Al was looking for the cat and found her asleep on his brother's bed. He smiled to himself and left them alone. A snicker got his attention and he saw his oldest brother in the hall.

"Checking on Ed?"

"No, I was looking for mittens, she got out of my room again, and as usual she got into Ed's room she must have gotten in there while he was asleep again."

"You know he likes her Al, he just acts like that because he can." William told him. Putting an arm around Al's shoulder. "Come on then we should see about lunch for our poor bed-ridden sibling."

"All right." The younger blond followed the elder down the hall.

In the kitchen, their mother was working at the stove humming softly. Russell was over in the corner peeling potatoes as a punishment for shirking a class.

"Hey Will, Al." He called seeing them, Trisha turned to look at them.

"Hello boys."

"Hi mom,."

"Hello mother, we figured we should feed the shrimp." Will smiled.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that, Will." Trisha told him, stirring the large pot simmering on the stove..

"Aww mother, I only call him that so no on else can." He explained.

"Of course you do William." she sighed and turned back to the stove

While William and Trisha talked, Al wandered over to Russell.

"So how's Ed doing?"

"Better, he seemed kind of out of it when he woke up, but he's been out cold for weeks probably had some weird dreams."

"Yeah, so when can friends bother. I mean visit him?"

"Tomorrow after classes, I guess."

"Right Fletcher will be happy to hear that."

Alphonse smile as he accepted a potato from the conscripted laborer,

"I'm sure Ed will too." He said handing the tuber to his mother.

William with a tray in hand called to his brother as he moved for the door.

"Let's go, if the shrimp doesn't eat pretty soon he may turn on Mittens."

The look of shock crossed the youngest Elric's face and he passed his brother rushing for the stairs.

Russell and William shared a look and laughed.

Younger brothers were always too gullible.

Much to Alphonse's is relief Edward was still asleep when they arrived. Mittens was safe, purring quite contentedly against his chest.

"Hey Ed wake up we brought you lunch." William sang out.

Edward groaned and rolled over making the cat move. She walked to the foot of the bed and sniffed at him before settling down to groom herself..

"Come on Ed you need to eat. you haven't eaten in a few days." Al pleaded.

Ed rolled over and looked at his brother's from under the blanket.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't eat, you'll never grow and we'll forever be loosing you in the front yard when the grass isn't cut."

"What?!" the infuriated glare was lost under the blanket, but William laughed anyway.

Al shoved him slightly and sat down beside his recuperating sibling.

"Because mom made it and she's worried about you."

Ed seemed to think it over before relenting.

"Fine." He sat up and Will set down the tray on the side table. "But I need to do something besides lay here."

"You can have a couple of books, but you know dad will expect you to do some homework if you have paper."

"I'll do it, anything but sleeping, you can't have any fun in bed."

Al blushed brightly as Will laughed, Ed glared at him and he calmed down.

"You know at sixteen, you really should know better than that little brother." Will told him ruffling his hair.

"That's not what I mean!" Ed yelled at him turning, almost as red as Al was. "Besides the nurse said I couldn't do anything strenuous." He huffed.

"Brothers." Al groaned and his elder siblings stopped glaring and laughing to look at him.

"Yes Al?"

"Can we just eat now?"

"Aww we embarrassed our innocent baby brother." Will teased.

"Stop that!" Al demanded and Will pounced him to tickle him.

Ed laughed and the two turned on him, forgetting about the fact he was supposed to be resting, they sprung on him and an all out tickle fight began. At first, it was Will and Al against Ed. The table soon turned when the younger brothers went up against their elder. Soon William was begging for mercy and the bed was a mess. When no one could breathe, they stopped and all three laughed struggling to catch their breath.

"Even a few days of being stuck in bed and you're better than me." Will panted with a sigh.

"That' because I'm the best." Ed preened.

"Sure you are, now eat your lunch it's gotten cold."

"Yes mom."

"No your mother is downstairs"

"You're right; you'd look bad in a dress."

"Damn straight, I would."

Ed looked at him and shook his head. These two were strange in some ways, but they were technically his brothers. He dug into the soup still hungry as ever. William still managed to steal food as they ate.

It was an easy camaraderie for Al and Will, Ed found himself relaxing a little as they joked about silly things. Will teased Ed about his height again, but this time Ed just stole his bread. Al told Ed about Russell's punishment and he laughed.

"No wonder these potatoes seem weird, Russ has no kitchen skills." Ed mused poking at his potatoes.

"True." Will agreed trying to get back his bread, but Ed took a huge bite out of it and Will merely pulled another piece from the tray for his soup. "We should go Izumi Sensei's class is this afternoon, you should feel lucky you don't have to get your ass kicked today."

"Like I'd rather be languishing about all day. Without anything to do its sheer torture." He waved his arms for emphasis. "Bedridden, bored to tears and being mauled by Al's cat."

Mittens yawned from the rug, having sought refuge during the minor scuffle. Al had already gone to the bookshelf to retrieve something for his brother. Setting a small pile on the nightstand, he was rewarded with a grateful smile. William picked up the tray and left in its place a pen and a notebook.

"Here you go little brother, just don't blow up your room again."

"I won't." he promised, unsure how he could have possible done so in the first place.

"Okay."

His brothers left and Ed was left to his thoughts. Reaching over he picked up the first book, quite content to read for the rest of the day.. It was a book on Alchemy of course, and he sank into it.

After awhile there were shouts outside and he struggled over to the window to see what was going on. He smiled when he saw what looked like Izumi yelling at William, Alphonse, Russell, Fletcher, the Wrath look alike, and a couple others. Each time they attacked, they were thrown back. Al and Fletcher caught the boy, most likely he was the Michael mentioned in his journal. They tried a three-way attack and were batted away easily as she taught out of the book she held. Russell and Will were any better, caught in a tangled pile and struggling to rise.

While they trained, two older men watched from the low stone fence. One was a large man, not fat but heavy muscles covered his frame. He was blond or at least the few hairs on his forehead and the large mustache he bore matched it. He was dressed simply in black slacks, a white buttoned shirt sat across his broad shoulders. By no means was this anyone other that Alex Louis Armstrong. Ed hoped he was nothing like the Armstrong of old he doubted his newly acquired arm could take such an exuberant greeting. The other was even more familiar with short black hair that hung just over his jet black eyes. Roy wore blue pants and an undershirt, a white T-shirt hung draped over his shoulder. From the look of things, they to had suffered from Izumi's tender ministrations and were now resting.

By chance, the man who would be Armstrong saw him perched in the window. Smiling broadly, he waved, alerting his companion. Roy's head shot up and he followed his friend's line of sight and found Edward. His features softened and he too smiled, though not as cheerfully as Armstrong had. It was a gentle look, one Ed was unused to and he found himself smiling back. Before he knew it, he offered a small wave to the man. Roy easily returned the gesture in what was almost a salute and he felt relived. It sudden dawned on him and blushed suddenly. Dropping from the window, he smacked himself in the head. What was he doing? This was Roy of all people. Why the Hell was he playing Juliet?

Seizing the journal, Ed set about filling in his thoughts. He wrote what he knew so far down, he had to remember everything he had learned, after all he was stuck here, for now and he was going to have to be these people's Edward Elric. He would just have to slowly become accustomed to this place and these people.

An hour or so later they all headed inside probably to shower and go to another class, he seemed to be living in some kind of school, he supposed his father had started it to teach alchemy though how he had gotten Izumi to help teach he had no clue. He wondered who else he knew who was here. Not to mention how different they probably were. Not that so for most of them had been.

He leaned a little out the window now that no one was really out there to see him do so. He could see a vegetable garden below him the stone fence that Armstrong and Mustang had been leaning on surrounded it. Below his window, which was apparently on the second floor, was a door, which probably led into the kitchen. To the left of his windows were two more sets and to the right was one slimmer window. He could see the road a little as it curved around the hills of the familiar countryside, it looked just like Resembool but a few more buildings dotted the landscape. He did see the river though with its stone bridge. He could even see the house, which was probably Winry's. Mitten's shifted on the bed and jumped onto his lap blocking the notepad demanding love. He scratched her and put her back on the bed to note a few more things before returning to his bed as he heard footsteps in the hall. They stopped at his door for a moment and ran on. He picked up another book to read and drifted off.

The light was a blinding blue white flash. It glowed around him as strange black things grabbed his arm,

"Brother!" Al was just a head he could almost grab the younger boy's hand but it vanished just as he touched the fingers. His own leg dissolved in front of his eyes.

"Al!" he yelled sitting up and looking around. The light outside was fading and he looked at his arms both still flesh again, he then threw off the blankets to reveal two flesh legs.

"Brother?" Al came running in, followed more sedately by Will who carried a tray that probably held his dinner.

"Are you all right? "Al asked seeing his brother trembling.

"It's nothing Al just a bad dream that's all." he tried to calm down. It had been the gate that day but why was he having that nightmare again?

"Are you sure Ed? You sounded really scared and you did yell Al's name." Will asked.

"I can't remember why it's already gone." he told them.

"Okay, here we brought you up dinner but dad wants us to have dinner downstairs because we have company we'll be back up later."

"I have to eat alone?"

"Yeah but tomorrow you might even be able to come down for lunch at least." Will told him lighting the lamp closest to his bed as the sun was setting.

"Okay." he dug into the tray as they left. At least he was getting the same food as everyone else, and not invalid foods.

After he ate he picked up the book again. A little while later the door opened again. Trisha entered smiling at her son.

"You're looking better Edward." She said.

"Thanks mom I guess all this bed rest has helped, can I get up yet?"

"tomorrow." she promised kissing his cheek and taking the tray out. "I'm sure you'll be much better then."

"All right."

Soon Al carrying a small wooden box opened the door again this time.

"Hey brother."

"Al what's that?" Ed sat up.

"the chess set, want to play a few games with me I might even let you win." he smiled and sat on the bed placing the game between them.

"Let me win? I'm not that bad at chess."

"You're not that good either." he said as he set up the board.

They played a few games Al wining the majority of the games like he always did Ed had no real mind for strategy preferring to barrel in and get it done and on more than one occasion this left his king defenseless. Al was really good with strategy though carefully moving pieces to where they'd be the most effective. The two played for hours until yawns Punctuated moves.

"You should get some sleep Al."

"Not tired." he said yawning.

"I am then go to bed."

"fine see ya in the morning big brother."

"night."

Al put the game on the chair and put out the lamp grabbing mittens he closed the door behind him.

TBC...

Well there it is the first chapter in my first actual Full metal alchemist fic, that is not a lemon or a drabble. Hope you liked it and chapter 2 should bring more revelations about this place


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A rooster crowed somewhere nearby greeting the sun, which was just starting to shine over the eastern horizon. Most people got up to start their day in the village around this time especially the farmers. The shopkeepers could sleep a while longer and the students and teachers of the Elric Alchameic Academy were just starting to rise. Most of them started their day with a run around the building under Armstrong's watchful eye after an hour of this they were allowed to have breakfast lovingly prepared by Trisha Elric. Since their were only ten to fifteen people in the house at one time, it wasn't a problem for her to prepare every meal especially since she had a lot of help from Winry and a few of the students themselves. It was Izumi-Sensei's favorite punishment to let Trisha handle the students. Delegating them to such jobs as cooking or cleaning.

Ed woke up confused about his surroundings at first. Then he remembered and frowned. This would be hard. He wondered if they would get upset if he got up and went down to the kitchen. He got up slowly, taking care not to overcompensate for the weight of the missing automail. Bare feet slapped against the wooden floor as he slowly moved towards the wardrobe. He looked through it, finding clothes in light blues and browns with some whites nary a stitch of black anywhere. He finally grabbed a pair of light brown pants and a gray shirt. He pulled off his nightshirt, he began tugging on the new clothes, wishing he could take a shower or something. He would probably be sent to one as soon as they smelled him in the kitchen. He wondered briefly if they'd bathed him, then realized they had to have but who would have done it he was sure it had been his mother, mostly, maybe Will or Al or both as well. He shook his head at the thought and slowly headed for his door. He managed to get to the door and out into the hall. The hallway bisected the second floor. Four doors were on the same side of the hall as Ed's room and four were on the other side the stairwell was at the far end of the hall and at the other end was another door possibly to the bathroom. Ed's room was the second one from the stairs. He slowly moved for the stairs trying to be quiet, he limping slightly as he went moved. Either from the long time confined to the bed, or the "accident" he wasn't sure but he was sore. The stairs were harder to manage then the hall had been. He nearly tripped on Mittens who had apparently chosen to nap on the landing and barely caught himself.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He muttered to himself before continuing down the steps.

The stairs ended in another hallway. A door led into the kitchen directly in front of the stairs. He guessed it was because of the heavenly smell of food wafting out the cracked doorway. Around the corner of the stairs was another hall this one led he guessed led to the classrooms and probably a common room. He went to the entrance to the kitchen and stood there for a moment. In the kitchen his mother and Winry cooked breakfast. They were laughing about something as Trisha pulled biscuits out of the oven. She saw Ed as she placed them on the counter and gasped.

"Edward Jeremiah Elric Just what are you doing out of bed?" she chided walking over to hug him and drag him over to a chair to sit.

"I woke up and was restless, Mom, I've spent forever in that bed." he told her as she bustled to make him something.

"I suppose you would be." She sighed and brought him a cup of tea and a plate of toast. "Eat."

He took a couple sips and nibbled on the toast while his mother returned to cooking. Winry watched him for a moment then turned back to her work.

"Hello Ed."

"Hey Winry."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." she smiled.

"Now if they let me go back to my daily routine." This was said with a pleading look towards his mother. Trisha wasn't looking to him but was busy with a pan of bacon, but knew her son.

"It depends on the class. No, you are not training with Izumi this afternoon."

"Yes mother."

There were noises as the others returned. Russell came in apparently still on kitchen detail. He smirked when he saw Ed.

"Hey Ed didn't see you there for a moment, need a high chair?" The look in his eyes was one of mischief but Ed missed it as he stood up quickly and nearly collapsed into the chair again.

"Who are you calling so short he could trip over an ant!" he demanded, Russell laughed and Trisha shook her head.

"Good morning Russell." Winry greeted as she mixed a large bowl of eggs.

"Morning Winry, Mrs. Elric." He greeted the two smoothly smiling warmly at Winry, "Now Ed, you know I was talking about you, but if you would just drink milk you might be at least as tall as Will."

"You..." Ed began but was silenced by his mother.

"Russell behave or I'll put you on laundry detail, I'm sure Lyra could use the help." the knowing look in her eyes was too much for the younger blond who simply went to prepare whatever she wanted him to.

As they worked Ed finished his toast and tea. After a few minutes there was the sound of someone running up then back down the stairs.

"Mom I can't find...Ed. What are you doing down here?" Al asked seeing his elder brother.

"I was bored in my room Al, I like reading but I need to move around."

"You could have waited a little while I would've helped you come down." He pouted and Ed as usual could not stand up to the power of Al's pout.

"Al, I'm sorry it's just I've been in that bed for weeks and I feel better I got down here myself didn't I. I didn't even trip over Mittens when she was in the middle of the stairs. "

"All right, but you'd better not go anywhere without someone okay."

"Yes Al." He murmured knowing the other three people in the kitchen were smiling at this. They seemed to know to stay out of it at least.

"Good." Al hugged him and sat at the small table, their mother gave him some food and they chatted a little with everyone. Russell and Ed got in another fight and this time Winry hit Russell in the back of the head with a spatula.

Once the cooking was done they were shooed into the dinning room. Hohenheim sat at the head of the table with Trisha to his right, and Will on his left. The teachers sat on the left side of the table, Izumi Curtis, her husband Seig and beside him was their son Michael. A young man named Mason also sat with them, on Mason's on other side was Alex Louis Armstrong. Next to him was Roy Mustang. Dr. Marcoh and Clara sat next to him. On the right side of the table were Ed, Al, Russell, Fletcher, Lyra, and Winry. All of them looked surprised to see Ed.

"Hey little brother you look better today."

"Thanks Will." he took his seat.

"Good morning Edward."

"Good morning father, everyone and yes I feel good enough to be out of bed." he said knowing that everyone was thinking it.

Dr. Marcoh looked worried. "I'm not sure you should be out of bed yet, Edward you've only been conscious for a day and you spent most of yesterday asleep."

"I feel fine Doctor." he said grabbing his plate.

"Let the boy do what he wants." Izumi said eating.

"Thanks." Ed began.

"If he falls over it's his own fault." She finished, Ed nearly fell out of his chair and everyone laughed at him.

"We are all glad you're back up and about Ed the property damage has been low since you were sick." Roy commented.

"Hey I don't cause that much damage." Ed growled.

"My study," Hohenheim murmured over his cup of coffee

"I did apologize," Ed shouted "You should label your arrays more carefully!"

"I did not create them for my middle child to play with."

"There was also the chicken coop." Lyra said taking a sip of tea.

"I was not alone in that one." Ed demanded

"True but I'm sure that most of it was you." Roy told him.

"At least he fixed it." His mother said calmly.

"Yeah, too bad the chickens can't use it anymore." Will smirked.

Ed scowled.

As they all ate and messed around Ed watched them all, these people were a lot like the ones he knew. But at the same time they were different. Will was trying to remove any serving dish from in front of Ed who simple grabbed another when this happened. Al, Fletcher and Michael were trying to foist things off on one another, vegetables mostly. Every time they did Trisha or Izumi would put more on one of their plates. Hohenhiem was paying very little attention to the conversation he was working in his note book every once in a while he turned to one of the other adults to say something. A few times he and his wife would exchange a glance or a smile, a few times he looked at his sons and smiled proudly. Roy, for the most part watched Ed covertly, making sure no one else saw him do so. Winry watched all the boys wishing she knew more about alchemy. So they would pay more attention to her, but she did smile if one looked at her for more than a second. Izumi mostly ignored them all and ate her breakfast holding hands with her husband. Clara ate sedately speaking quietly with Dr. Marcoh. Lyra watched them all as she ate obviously not used to all of this either.

After breakfast the students were led out to the lab, which was situated in a small stone building a few feet from the house. It was one room with a dirt floor and a couple of heavy wooden tables. Around the room were shelves and desks filled with Alchemaic tools and instruments. They all had sheaves of paper with pencils to mark down the arrays they were learning. Ed listened carefully realizing he had heard nothing of equivalent exchange in anything yet Hohenhiem nor Izumi ever mentioned it. They were apparently working on elemental arrays at the moment they had to make arrays, which worked for a certain element. He quickly glanced around at the others, Will sat near their father. He and Al were at a table with Russell and Fletcher, Michael and Lyra. Interestingly Roy, Armstrong , Izumi and Clara sat at another table. Apparently being teachers did not stop them from learning as well. They were all paying attention except for Michael who kept drawing arrays on Fletcher's arm even when the older boy batted him away. Lyra was furiously taking notes ignoring the guys, but being one of the few females alchemists Ed had ever met and the Lyra he'd known had not been very good once she had lost the necklace he'd shattered.

After two hours they took an hour break then headed for lunch.

Lunch was like breakfast everyone sat around the table except for Hohenhiem who had vanished into his study for research, and after wards they headed outside for Izumi's class . Lyra went to see if Trisha needed her to do anything.

As soon as they were outside Ed was banished to the stone wall.

"But.."

"No buts, Edward, you are not doing the normal exercise until we know you are better, you can stretch but no sparring." Izumi ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He sighed and joined the stretches feeling tired as he went to sit on the wall while everyone else got their buts kicked by Izumi.

He saw Mason working on the garden as the others sparred. He apparently did some of the chores not much of a change for him. Ed yawned and sat back on the wall. Up close the others were certainly good at this trained body trained mind thing Izumi still believed. He wondered if she ever got Hohenhiem to let her send the kids to a place like the island for a month. Though knowing her she probably did and had the other adults do it too.

After about half an hour Roy dropped out he walked around for a moment to cool off and joined Ed on the wall.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Just from watching."

"Well just wait, I'm sure in a week you'll be out there getting beat up by Izumi as well." He smiled and sat next to Ed on the wall.

"Oh joy. A week?"

the man smiled softly an odd look on his face but not a bad one. "If you're bored we could take a walk."

"Aren't you supposed to be out there?" Ed gestured at the brawl that was supposed to be a class.

"I'm sure Izumi wouldn't mind if I made sure one of our prize students got a little exercise that wouldn't count as strenuous." he smirked more like Ed remembered but there was still that smoldering warmth in his eyes.

"With you it would turn out strenuous."

"Ed you wound me."

"I should." he muttered. Then louder. "Sensei can I go for a walk?"

"Fine, but take Roy with you."

"Yes Sensei."

They wandered off towards the lake once they were at the shore. Ed looked around loving the view of the water and the forest beyond. Roy sighed and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Ed stiffened for a moment then relaxed, it wasn't so bad, Roy was only a foot taller then him and leaned down slightly as he hugged him. They stood like that for awhile in silence, Roy was completely oblivious to Ed's mild discomfort. As far as he knew his Ed was used to this maybe more.

Edward for his part soon relaxed enough to lean back into Roy's warmth and enjoy it. He hated to admit it but it wasn't so bad, Roy wasn't being a jerk for once. It was actually kind of nice. Warm breath tickled his neck and he shivered a little. The Flame Alchemist nuzzled his neck gently and he tipped his head back to allow him a bit more access. Slowly he found himself face to face with his gentle assailant. A sensuous smile spread across the colonel's face and he leaned down. With warm lips on his and a hand in his hair, Edward's mind conveniently forgot this was not something that should be happening, not in his world at least. Mustang's lips trail lower as his fingers toyed with the fastenings of Edward's pants. He opened his mouth to protest, but moaned instead. The sound was effectively silenced by Roy's lips again and not a moment too soon.

"Roy Ed!" a voice called and they broke apart quickly as Michael crashed from the underbrush.

"Hey Michael." Ed greeted not sure whether to jump for joy of curse his interruption.

"Hello."

"Aunt Trisha wants you Ed." The boy said nearly out of breath from running all the way from the house.

"Thanks I'll go now," He headed off and the other two followed him. Edward staunchly avoided looking at Roy, still embarrassed. On the other hand Roy was forcing himself to calm down.

Trisha was waiting at the back door and the others were nowhere to be seen, she waved at her son.

"Ed-dear I need your help with something." She said once he had arrived.

"Yes mom?"

Ed prayed she didn't notice how hot he was

"Come in here." She led him to the kitchen and he saw a few broken dishes, including her favorite pot broken. Quickly he got to work, remembering barely to grab some paper and draw out an array to fix the broken things.

"Why didn't you ask Al or Father?"

"Oh Ed you know I love it when you fix things, besides I hate interrupting your father's work and Al's not as good as you he's better with smaller things." she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Where's everyone?"

"In the shower, probably Izumi's class is over and everyone's free for the afternoon, go rest before you fall over."

"I feel fine mom." He told her as she shooed him out of the kitchen and up to his room.

He entered and shooed out Mittens who was camped out on his windowsill. He then closed the door and pulled out the journal intent on finding out more about himself and his family. he found one from about three years prior.

_Some military men came by tonight, we were all worried about it until the leader of the group turned out to be an old friend of Roy's. He wanted to show Roy some pictures of his wife and newborn daughter. Her birth was a few months ago, on my birthday.._

Ed looked up from the page and wiped a tear away, willing himself to calm down then returned to the page.

_He also apparently wanted to talk to father they were in the study for hours. Will wanted to check it out so we listened in from the fireplace in the library like we always do and they were talking about something that happened in the capitol. Something about a rogue alchemist, we didn't catch it all but it sounded bad. We decided not to tell anyone._

Ed put the book on his chest and frowned. "A rogue alchemist? Could it have been Tucker or even...Kimbley?"

He turned back to the journal.

_The military men left and Roy and Alex went with them to visit people in the capitol, Alex is finally meeting his betrothed and Roy wanted to see Huhge's wife and daughter who is apparently his god-daughter. I hope they get back soon it will be boring without them. and Will's being obnoxious about it since Roy's his friend and he couldn't go with them._

Ed smiled to himself at his otherself's obviousness. He had been cute when he was younger and very naive.

While he was thinking about it he heard a soft sound outside his door ,and a giggle that sounded like Al's.

"Will, stop it." Al gasped.

"Come on baby brother how often do we get private time in the afternoon?" Will was most likely smirking.

All giggled again and the door to the room next to his closed. He frowned. Will and Al were... together? He flipped through the journal looking for an entry to answer his question he found one dated a few weeks ago.

_It's impossible to believe, but my brothers are together ...in the having sex kind of way. It's weird but Will swears he loves Al and would never hurt him and al's happy and that's important. I found out of course by running into them by the shed out in the cattle field making out. They asked me not to tell any one, of course I won't after all they haven't spilled about Roy and me. as long as my brothers are happy and that makes me happy. _

there was a knock at his door and he quickly stashed the journal and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Hello?"

"It's Roy, can I come in?"

He fell silent, unsure if he should let him in or not.

In the end however hormones won our over self-preservation.

"Sure." He felt the blush returning, as Roy opened the door and let himself in closing the door behind him.

"I'm supposed to be napping," he admitted shyly.

"Do you really want to be alone?"

"I guess I'm not really that tired." he admitted trying and failing to hide his embarrassment.

Roy sauntered over to the bed and smiled, warm lovingly at his lover, Ed was always so cute about them. Always shy about it, unless William teased him, then he was like a cat all bristly and hissing. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Ed again. This time Ed accepted the kiss quicker knowing they were supposed to be together. It was still disconcerting at first, but his hormones were acting up again. Roy slid over so he was next to Ed and pulled him closer as they kissed . Arms wrapped around one another as the kiss deepened. Roy's hands roamed over his body gently. As he played with the edge of Ed's shirt the boy pulled away.

"Roy no." he muttered.

"Ed?"

"We can't, no strenuous activities remember." He gasped.

"All right." He was disappointed but didn't push it, Ed had been out for a while. he smiled. "We can wait till you're ready again."

"Thank you Roy, I knew you'd understand." he hugged him again.

"Of course." the older man smiled and kissed his forehead before settling down.

"You're still going to stay?"

"Of course, I'll nap with you if you don't mind."

"Sure, just sleep though."

"Of course Ed."

_It hurt to breathe, the vision of the young child who had only a day before been a sweet little girl and was now a monster merged as a chimera with her large dog. the look on the man's face was insane as he explained it all. now he saw only a smear of blood the shape of a dog..._

Ed sat up suddenly the image still burned in his vision. he took a deep breath and frowned he hadn't had that nightmare in along time. he looked around the room noticing it was late and Roy had left at some point. he smiled slightly this Roy was really nice and distracting. he wasn't sure what to do about him, he shook his head. This was no time to think about Roy ,he had to stop these nightmares. He got out of bed and left his room intent on finding some distraction.

It was late obviously past dinner and everyone seemed to be in bed. Even the kitchen was empty, which was odd since the only time Ed had ever seen it empty was when his mother had died, here at least it simply meant she had gone to bed. the fire was nothing but coals and he had to dig around to find the things for a sandwich, which was quickly consumed as he made a second one. once he had eaten Ed felt much better. he headed back up to his room feeling along the walls he made his way safely back to his room stopping for a second to listen to the rooms next to his. one was empty but the one closest to the stairs had two people breathing softly in sleep. he looked in seeing his brothers curled together in sleep he smiled. it was a sweet tableau the gold and bronze hair mingling and their limbs tangled together in the bed sheets. He smiled and closed the door slipping back into his room and back to his bed.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Side note for koneko-kitty-chan - Ed is just guessing and has been very lucky so far. he also was watching for everyone's reaction to make sure his guesses were right. thanks for the review :D

I'd also like to thank all the reviewers so far.

Chapter 3

A knock on the door woke Ed as the sun was peeking in the window. He grumbled and rolled over. Then realized what had happened the night before. Scrambling he attempted to warn Roy before the door was thrown wide.

"Edward, it is time to run before breakfast." Armstrong declared, behind him Alphonse waved to as he passed by the door. Looking towards the tall man Ed realized he wasn't staring in at him in disbelief. He looked to his side and found the "Colonel" missing. He sighed in relief before addressing Armstrong.

"I'll be right down."

"All right then."

The man left, Ed could hear him bellowing at William "To rise and greet the sun!". Ed got up muttering as he grabbed fresh clothes. Still no black, apparently his other self quite liked tans and blues. It reminded him the things he'd worn before...before. He sighed and grabbed a pair of pants. Jamming a foot into a pants leg, he hopped around tugging on his pants. Grabbing a shirt he dashed for the stairs.

He'd discovered, with help of earlier diary entries that he and William were extremely competitive, and that vein of competition carried over to nearly everything they did. Will hit the landing first, which was a surprise since he was definitely not a morning person. Edward dogged his heels as he rushed out the door.

All the alchemy students were lined up on along the wall, it was easily the safest place out of the brothers' way. William hit the wall first and Ed was half a second behind him. Cheering, he caught his brother in a headlock and ruffled his hair as Alphonse and Fletcher joined them. Fletcher smiled shyly at Edward, wishing him a good morning, before going to rescue his brother. Russell was sleepily talking with Lyra, the girl was smiling as he yawned between words. Edward finally escaped his brother's grasp and waved at Alphonse. Al smiled and hugged Ed as soon as he'd been freed. Will on the other hand muttered something that might have been good morning and leaned back on Al who had sat down again.

"Good morning." Ed greeted.

"Nice to see you've decided to join us, Edward." Lyra greeted

"Of course, I would have earlier but I though it would be fair to give Will a chance" he grinned.

Will's only answer was low growl as most of them laughed. Once everyone was down, they began laps around perimeter of the house and workshop. Winded Fletcher stopped running after a few laps, content to take the rest of the course with a walk. Ed and William however were unrelenting. Each is vying for the lead, until Michael passed them both. Russell taunted them as he dashed past the tiring pair. Alphonse slowed to check on Fletcher, after sending a warning to the reckless pair. Unfortunately neither heeded his words. By the last lap, William was panting and Edward was curled up hands resting on his thighs fighting to catch his breath.

"Good job, everyone hit the showers." Armstrong didn't even look slightly out of breath. Everyone struggled towards the shower. One of the rooms downstairs had been a normal bathroom, but had been converted to a larger set of stalls. The boys piled into it striping the few clothes they'd worn. William however had no qualms about coating his sibling with soap flakes. Sputtering in frustration the middle Elric made his way into an empty stall. Twisting the knob he was rewarded with a blast of cold water. Trying again he found the right combination to a comfortable temperature. His right arm twinged as it was doused in the warm water. Phantom Limb Syndrome or something like that, he'd read the symptoms while he was recovering from the automail surgery; oh so long ago. His arm felt light, too thin; like it would break. It was as if his body was missing the automail. Rubbing the tender flesh, he wondered if he would ever get used to it. He'd wondered that about the automail too. Russell tossed him a towel and he hurriedly dried his hair. Dressing the troop, then headed for breakfast.

Hohenhiem was absent from the table that morning along with someone else, Ed nudged Al to get his attention.

"Where's Dad and Izumi?"

"They left this morning to go to a town a few miles away; dad got a letter yesterday, you missed the conversation because you slept though dinner."

"You could have tried to wake me up."

"We did, you muttered something about a circle and rolled over." Will smirked.

"Oh." he smiled a little. "Hey, I was tired."

"I'm surprised your stomach didn't wake you up, you're such a black hole brother."

"Hey!"

"Behave you two." Trisha told them.

"Yes mother."

"Yes mom."

"See they know when to behave." she told Seig.

"Except when you are not looking, then they are little hellions." the large man told her.

"No way! Ed and Will are hellions, I am the good one." Al told him taking a drink of milk.

His brothers kicked and elbowed him respectively. Despite the pain he simply smirked at them.

"Can we go into town?" Michael asked.

"Russell and I can't, we have to finish the array we were planning." Fletcher said.

"Yeah, my little brother's a slave driver."

"I can't go either, I have plans." Roy said.

"The three of us can go, can't we mother?" Will asked.

"I don't see why not, William, Edward watch out for you brother and Michael all right?" Trisha told them.

"Yes mom."

The four took off after breakfast, once they made a dent in the dishes. Ed had to admit, dribbling the soapy water down William's back was adequate revenge. It was at that point the were reassigned to towel duty with the threat of potato duty hanging over their heads. Things had continued on without incident after that. They took the old dirt road down to the small town. It was the same old Resembool. It looked like a typical hick town, just a collection of houses and farms with only one tavern. Most of the town's commerce was farming and the small timber yard a few miles away. The quartet spent most of the afternoon talking with the local kids and practicing alchemy. Ducking in and out of the familiar shops, they spent the money they had on household goods junk food and trinkets for their mothers. Sitting on the fence chewing the old-fashioned candy sticks, the were met by even more locals. The few girls flirted outrageously with them, one even claiming an interest in their skills. Most of them were worried about Ed's recent accident. It took a few acrobatic displays to convince them he was fine. By the time they escaped Ed and Al were blushing furiously

"Al you look like a tomato." Michael teased.

" I don't like all that attention."

"Though at least you get usually attention our poor Ed is so short that most never notice him."

"Who are you calling so short he can't get laid!?" Ed growled at his brother.

"Why you my dear brother." her said leaning on Ed's head which spawned yet another tantrum.

Michael and Al sighed and leaned against a building and waited until Ed and Will were done.

"We should probably head home, it's getting late." Al called over to them.

"Yeah, we should mom said to be home before dinner."

As they walked back towards the house, Ed felt awkward. Like the pit of his stomach was missing, helpless. He could get along with the others, but he still wasn't their Ed. He was an impostor, no better than someone like Envy was. Today had really shown that to him. The worse part was they didn't even seem to notice he was. It was almost like they didn't want to. He couldn't keep this up forever, he would have to tell them eventually.

Will noticed Ed had fallen behind and let the others march ahead. Dropping back he matched Edward's pace but his brother failed to notice. Ed had a unusual frown on his face and looked petulant.

"Hey, Shrimp you okay?"

When the name did not bring the normal tantrum. He stopped and pulled Ed over to the side. Edward looked up, confused as William hauled him off the path.

"All right, little brother what is going on? you've been weird since you woke up and Al's worried about the nightmares.

"I've had a major trauma..." he muttered almost as if he didn't believe it "Of course I'm going to act weird."

"Not this different, and what about the nightmare?"

"I've only had them for the past two nights."

"Al's really worried, if his room wasn't right next to yours mother and father would know by now." He frowned. "Especially the fact you keep yelling for Al or mother like they aren't there."

Had he really been that obvious? Was he so uneasy that his in his sleep he gave everything away?

Shaking his head he muttered to his "brother".

"It's complicated Will, I don't belong here."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not your Ed, I'm from the other side of the gate."

"Gate?" He cocked one eyebrow and checked Ed's head for a temperature. "Well, you don't feel like you have a fever."

"I don't." He snapped, slapping Will's hand away.

Will looked at Ed in surprise he never hit him, they had tussled on occasion but had rarely actually come to blows.

"What's wrong?" Al had fallen back telling Michael to go ahead in case Ed was having a relapse.

"I think Ed needs a nap, Al." Will said not wanting to worry his brother after what had happened over a week before. or let him know what had just happened.

"Okay." Al said having the feeling his brother was hiding something.

Ed took the cue from Will and frowned. "I do not need a nap, I'm fine."

"Right little brother come on." Al dragged Ed behind him and Will followed frowning. Not from their world? Had they done something wrong with the array?

When they got home Will dragged Ed to his room and sat him down on his bed. The room wasn't that different except for the lack pictures on the walls. Bookshelves were filled with mostly hand written accounts by various alchemists. He frowned at Ed.

"Tell me what you mean."

"I came from the other side of the gate like I said, I saved my Al and ended up on this side."

He looked at him, it sounded crazy but Ed had been acting odd, more like he had a year ago before he'd learned of Will's mother, and what she'd been trying to do. It had had taken hours to clean up after making sure Ed was not dead, they had hidden the evidence from their parents after all. He turned to his desk and pulled out a few papers that looked like they had been torn from a book, he handed them to Ed. Edward realized that they were part of the journal.

"What is this?"

"Your journal the entries from the week prior to the accident."

"Oh."

_We are close, we still have no clue if this will work and tell us what happened to Will before or what that witch was planning for him. I hope this works we need to find out, I refuse to believe that she was just experimenting. This will work I'm sure of it_.

"Why do you have these?"

"I pulled them out of your journal. It was open in the study when Al and I found you there, nearly dead on top of an array drawn in blood. You were holding one of dad's books, one he took with us when he left." William was nearly yelling, his eyes were narrowed, only golden slits in the darkened room.

"I never told Al what you were planning, but I should have, it was a damn fool thing to do...I hope you are lying about being from the other side of this gate of yours."

"No, I'm sorry Will." Ed looked away, too ashamed to tell his brother anymore.

"Fine, but don't say anything...not to Al or anyone, we need to figure his out."

"All right...but that means you believe me right?"

"...Yes..." He sighed before hugging Edward.

TBC...

Sorry it's so short but it's building up to the next chapter I promise the next one will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a week since he had tried to tell anyone he was not the real Ed of this world. Everyone he tried to explain it to thought he was recovering from the accident, or hallucinating. So he gave up on that for a bit.

Ed was in the woods, near the lake practicing. He was still a little off with his flesh limbs, he could feel something was not right, it was like the feeling of the air right before a storm something was about to happen.

It came out of nowhere, his attacker was fast and agile and familiar. the wild green spikes were a dead give away.

Envy

Ed dived out of the way before he was injured again by the psychopathic homunculus

"I finally found you Chibi," Envy growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He growled back. It might be best to not let the insane homunculus know he knew him. Maybe Envy would believe he wasn't the Ed of his own world...he would stop trying to kill him...or at least it would give him an edge.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Who are you?"

Unfortunately for him, Envy limbs remained unchanged, giving him the distinct advantage.

Within a minute Edward was pinned to the ground, Envy's wild locks hanging down over his face.

"Don't play stupid with me."

"Listen freak, I have no idea who you are or what you are talking about." He yelled pushing the mad man off of himself he ran for the house.

Envy watched the boy run off it might not be his Ed but it might be fun to find out more and maybe kill everyone here as well then find a way back to kill his Ed and send Al to him. He smirked evilly and took his old form following the younger boy, he might just send everyone in this place to the gate in exchange for going and doing just that.

Most of the group were taking their day off seriously, Al had decided to take this time to actually get something accomplished. It would be Will's birthday soon and he had to find his brother just the right thing. He was bad about that, always trying to do better then he had the year before. He rarely succeeded but he tried anyway. Not that his brothers really minded. He had elected to sit out on the low stone wall surrounding the garden. As he was working a shadow fell over him and he quickly covered the arrays. Looking up, he was surprised by the intruder.

"Will! I thought you were in town with Roy."

"I was, but I got tired of hanging around with him."

"And you got lonely?" Al finished moving over on the wall, a clear invitation for his brother to sit.

Envy sat and looked the youngest Elric over. He had only once seen him as a human, and that had been years ago when he was six ;crying over his mother's grave.

"So what are you doing?".

"Oh nothing just some homework, this array father gave us to work on is a bit confusing."

Leaning to inspect it the homunculus was blocked by Alphonse "Do you want some help?" he inquired blandly.

"No, that's' all right." He leaned back on Will, longing for some contact, but the elder boy was keeping his distance. A quick glance confirmed they were truly alone in the garden, so what was wrong? William never missed an opportunity to molest him, he enjoyed the affection... He looked up into his brothers eyes seeing something different ,something he wasn't sure he liked.

"Will is anything wrong?"

"No, why?"

"We've been sitting here for two minutes and haven't even tried to kiss me." he pouted.

The golden eyes widened in fear.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Nearly caught, the homunoculi sought to avail himself.

"No of course not Alphonse," He began , his tone honey smooth "I was just thinking"

The fear vanished replaced by intrigue "About what?"

"About how much I love you"

Though the thought was a lie, it could be the just the right hammer used to drive a spike through Edward Elric's heart. No matter how clever he was Envy was surprised by the kiss of a 15-year-old boy. He was forced to respond favorably lest his new plan be derailed too soon. To his credit the youngest Elric wasn't that bad of a kisser. He leaned back and took "William's" hands in his own a cheerful smile and faint blush on his face.

It was then it dawned on the homunculus, the severity of his situation. If Alphonse knew him in this world as who he should have been, how did he exist in this world and where was he?

As Al looked at the impostor William came around the back looking for his younger brothers having seen neither of them for a few hours he was almost worried. He saw Al on the low stone wall and someone close to him..

"Al!" he called the younger blond looked at him, then at the other one.

"Will? What's this?"

"A trick." Envy wrapped his arms around Al and dragged him off the wall standing up the homunculus smirked holding a knife at the boys throat. "Just doing something I've always wanted to do"

"Put my baby brother down." Will attacked him flying at the impostor.

Envy winced as Will collided with him. He struck the ground and reverted to his true shape. Al rolled away and was at his brother's side in an instant.

"What is that?" Al cried at his savior.

"I don't know, are you OK?"

Before either could answer, Ed dashed up towards him, panting.

"Al , Will!"

He saw Envy down and Will and Al ready to fight. "Never mind."

"What is it Ed?"

"That mad man attacked me in the woods." He noticed Envy's sudden lethargy as the monster stood finally stood up and glared at the three of them.

"I'm going to kill you, Then everybody else here." He threatened.

"You don't seem good enough for that, who ever you are, and how did you do that?"

"Envy a monster and once I find out how you did this to me, I'm going to kill you."

"Broken record, what do we do with him?"

"Shouldn't we take him to father?"

"No, he might hurt him let's put him in the old shed no one uses it anymore and if we find away to keep him quiet until we can find out what's going on." Ed told his brothers.

"Fine but how do we keep him there?" Al asked.

"We'll figure it out lets just get him there before someone comes home we're lucky no one's caught us yet." Will said grabbing Envy's wrist the monster seemed to wilt as he touched him.

They managed to get him to the old shed that once held the gardening tools before the new one had been build. Al dug up some rope and Envy was soon bound. The floor was transmuted a bit to hold his hands and feet. Envy struggled but was still weakened from Will's proximity. He glared at Will, then at the two younger Elrics. He would kill them and then his father. He smirked as they set up a few arrays to try and make sure no one came in or he got out. Ed subtly drew an array that he had learned held the homunculi, behind Envy's shoulder and one just beyond his feet where the creature wouldn't see them. They left him there gagged and bound by both the ropes and alchemy they had to have a plan to deal with this guy luckily no one used the shed.

The three of them left the shed to talk away from the creature that had had will's face Ed frowned unable to believe Envy had followed him here. he had to tell the others even if Will had made him promise not to tell. he saw the look on the elder brother's face.

"All right now what do we do?"

"He wants to kill us and we don't even know him." Al said.

"He seems to know us though or at least you and Ed."

"No he knew Will too because he tried to kiss me."

"Now can I hurt him?"

"No brother we have to figure out what to do with him. you can maim him for touching Al later."

"Fine."

"He seemed to weaken around Will too."

"Yeah that was weird

"Very come on we should go to one of our rooms and talk about this."

"Fine Will's."

they headed back for the house seeing Russell and Winry by the kitchen door talking. Winry was holding the basket their mother usually sent to market for things she needed. Russell was leaning on the wall and she was standing there from the looks of it Russell was flirting with her.

"Hey Russell Winry what's up?" Ed asked the two pulled away form eachother quickly Winry blushing brightly.

"Hi Ed what brings you here?" Russell asked.

"Well I kind of live here and the three of us were going to the kitchen."

"Just don't eat everything in there it wont help you grow unless you drink the milk."

"who are you calling short."

"you,"

"Russ we have to go aunt Trisha wants us to get some things from town." Winry pulled his arm.

"Right later guys."

"By Russell, Winry." Al called.

"Later Al."

they went into the kitchen where Trisha and Mason were working on something Trisha was apparently making a pie from the smells filling the kitchen.

"hi mom."

"oh boys there you are where have the three of you been?"

"I was in town apparently these two were in the classroom."

"We weren't blowing anything up."

"I'm sure you weren't." she smiled.

"Yeah we would have heard it." Mason grinned.

"Okay now I'm dragging them upstairs and see if we can decipher dad's handwriting."

"all right boys I'll call you down for dinner."

"Thanks mom."

Will dragged Al and Ed upstairs and they entered his room he locked the door as Ed fell into his desk chair and Al flopped onto the bed. Will sat next to Al.

They looked at one another for a moment. Ed and Will looked the most alike in coloration but Ed and Al had the same shape to their features, Al though had more of their mother's coloration.

"So what do we know?"

"Well the guys mad and can look like Will he apparently wants to kill us and father though as far as I know he's never met us."

"Right maybe he has something to do with my mother." Will mused.

"That would explain the disliking Ed and I but why father?"

"He left her for some reason he's never told us and I can't remember because I was only three."

After dinner Ed went to see envy by himself carrying with him some hairs taken form Will's brush.

the insane homunculus was still there struggling to get free. he looked up as Ed entered and locked the shed behind him. Envy looked up and grinned.

"Well Edward here to ask how I got here."

"I'm wondering who the hell you are and why you threatened my family. and if you have any knowledge of the woman Dante?"

"I hate you all and you know why."

"No I don't as far as I know you're a crazy man who threatened my family which I do not tolerate and as far as I know you have something to do with Will's mother who I know is a serious bitch. but for some reason Will's presence weakens you even just his hair."

"I'm a homunculus a created human my father made me after I died as a young man now I'm this monster and he abandoned us."

"Homunculus don't exists." Will said from behind Ed, he and Al stood there at the open door. "And you shouldn't have come up here alone Ed."

"I wanted to know that's all."

"Curiosity killed the cat Edward." Envy sneered.

"I'm not a cat."

"but you're bad enough."

"How cute, brotherly love." envy sneered. "I liked it better the last time I saw you, a hole in your chest bleeding all over the ground with Alphonse and Rose screaming for you."

"Why you." Ed went to hit him and Will stopped him.

"Don't Ed he's trying to provoke you."

"I know this guys a freak we should just call the police or something."

"Yeah tell them you locked me up here using alchemy besides the moment I'm free you are all dead."

"After you tried to kill Al."

"with what knife?" he asked them.

"he's right we have no weapon and besides the military would probably want to test him."

"fine but what are we going to do?"

"Stop coming in here." Will said dragging his brothers out of the room. Making sure to lock the shed behind them.

The next day at breakfast, once again Hohenhiem and Izumi were gone this time to the capitol to talk to some old friends of theirs. Roy kept watching Ed giving him odd looks. Ed ignored them as best he could giving him a smile once in a while. Fletcher kept chattering with Michael about something he had found in town.

Russell and Winry talked quietly once in a while talking with one of the others. as they ate some one knocked on the front door Will went to get it and everyone heard the result.

"Will you've gotten huge want to see pictures of my little angel?" Hughes voice drifted to them.

"umm sure everyone's having breakfast Meas want to join us?"

"In a moment your father's right behind me."

Will returned to the dinning. room followed by Hohenheim, Izumi, Meas Hughes, a blonde woman and a man who looked like Scar except he didn't have the scar and was smiling.

"Trisha, great to see you again beautiful as always, Roy you're looking great."

Ed watched Hues jump along the table greeting everyone he was stunned to see the man. Hughes got to him and smiled broadly.

"Edo you're looking better then last time I saw you." he hugged the boy who hugged him back glad to see him even if it wasn't his Hughes.

"I even have pictures of my sweet angel with me for everyone to see." He let Ed go and pulled a thick pile of photos from his coat.

The blonde woman had nodded greeting to everyone and had walked over to Armstrong who had stood to greet her.

"Riza it's good to see you again."

"You could come visit more often."

The man who reminded him of Scar startled Ed . As Al hugged the man and, he patted the younger boy on the head then mused Ed's.

"Ed you've grown."

"Of course I have."

"don't lie to him he's as short as ever." Will smiled.

"Who are you calling short?"

"You shrimp."

"Break it up boys you should behave when there's company."

"But they're not company Izumi every one of them has been here before." Al smiled.

"True." Riza smiled

"They are still company boys." Hohenheim sighed and took his normal seat as the other three took seats which mason brought in.

"Yes father." Ed smiled the other two mimicking him, Hohenheim shook his head he know the three of them together was trouble.

the group settled down and talked, Hughes wanted to tell everyone about Elisa's latest ventures as loudly as possible. Armstrong invited Riza for a stroll after breakfast, and the man who was like scar talked with Roy and Hohenhiem like old friends Ed had to remind himself this was not scar this man was totally different besides his scar was dead.

"So where's Celia and the brats?" Will asked.

"They're in town at the moment." he said with a wry smile. "Leo wanted to see something and Rick followed Celia told me to go ahead here they would catch up."

"They'll probably be here later anyway whatever Leo saw he will no doubt want to show to Ed geeze kids just flock to you little brother." Will laughed.

"Must be because he looks like a kid himself."

"Who are you calling shorter than a five year old?" Ed yelled at Russell who smiled calmly.

"I don't know I don't see anyone that short but then they wouldn't be able to reach the table."

"that's enough you two why don't you take the dishes away and wash them Russell, Ed go help set up the guest rooms for our company." Trisha told the two and they went with out another word.

Al followed Ed to help with the rooms more to make sure he was okay then anything else. Mittens was once again on the stairs. and was summarily picked up to prevent her from tripping anyone and put in Al's room since Leo was allergic to cats.

"Brother are you okay?"

"I'm fine Al her help me with this coverlet will you?"

'Sure."

they worked in silence for while Winry and Lyra showing up to help a little while later. The four worked quickly finishing up the rooms as they heard something run up the stairs.

"Edo."

"Ed-nissan!" two missiles knocked the boy over two boys the older about ten and younger about six sat on him. Both had brown hair and eyes. The younger was in brown pants and a tan shirt with a white bandanna like hat. The older was in tan pants and a white shirt.

"Hi boys." Ed wheezed. "Mind getting off now I can't breathe."

"you guys should be more careful any way Ed was hurt a week ago." Al told them.

"Oh yeah we heard." Leo said eyes wide. "Are you okay Ed-nissan poppa said you were out for a while."

"I'm fine you guys if you get off my ribs that is."

Both boys climbed off him and he got up dusting himself off.

"Okay well what now?"

"can you show us some Alchemy?" Rick asked.

"Yeah you always make cool stuff."

"All right some one we'll play around with some things."

"Yay."

Simple alchemy circles to make toys and the like easily entertained the boys. they were not used to alchemy as neither parent used it and neither of them had the skill either. they told him their uncle had it and he was off training in it elsewhere.

he made them a couple of toys and Al joined him they made forts and had a small war. Ed was big on Attack and he and Rick attacked Al and Leo who were more defense. after a couple of hours their parents came to find them.

"nice fort very good workmanship."

"thanks."

"All right kids lunch time."

"Yeah food." Rick ran for the house.

"Ed and I'll catch up with you." Will said as everyone headed inside."

"All right." Al said and followed everyone else inside.

"What is it Will?"

"That weird guys gone."

"What?"

"I went to check on him and he was gone."

"How did he get away?"

"No clue."

The two headed for the shed and Ed saw that the door to the shed was gone and so was Envy.

"this is not good."

"No it's not."

A quick search told him that yes envy was gone. he pulled a strand of hair out of his pocket and handed it to Will who took it with no problem.

"No Ed It's the real me."

"I know just checking come on let's go have lunch and tell Al."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Equivalent exchange interlude

He hated them, this world these fools who were like him and the ones he knew in his World. He hated that one with his face even more. how dare he be like him and happy. he struggled with the many ways they had him pinned. the worst one was the hair, a few strands from William, the one weakness of the homunculi were the remains of the one they had once been and William was almost the one he had been. Envy had never been effected by this weakness as his remains had decayed centuries ago.

He changed form to get free no longer humanoid but a smaller version of the serpent he had become in the gate. he slowly got the door and destroyed it, he was not ready for them yet he had a plan though the one they called Dante his mother he would go see her.

Out side of Dublith was a manor house that had once been a place of Alchemy learning like the Elric's school was now. the teacher though had long ago lost her last student when her lover left taking their child and her best student with him. she had searched for them for a short time until she had learned of the school in Resembool, she could do nothing against them openly they would know it was her, she wanted her son back and the work he had been a component in to be completed. She had tried to kidnap him on occasion but the plan had failed. so she would wait he was nearly twenty and children normally wandered at that age.

It did surprise her though to see the boy walking up the path through the trees toward her home. He looked alot like his father at his age an impressive specimen of a young man. she smiled to herself soon she would have what she wanted eternal youth and beauty the chance to live forever. Arms wrapped around her from behind and she leaned into the young man who held her.

"Some thing has you in a god mood my lady?"

"Of course it does Gregory my son is coming home."

"I see." he smirked.

She turned and smiled at him, he was younger then she was looking only in his late twenties, his hair was short and spiked back from his forehead his face was sharp and his large nose pointed. his smile made him look like a shark.

"Soon we will live forever."

"It might be just a legend."

"Of course not I was so close before he interfered." she stepped away from Gregory and went to greet her son.

Envy looked at the woman and smirked she looked old and dried up useless really but he knew she was a strong Alchemist on his world he wondered if she was the same here. She smiled welcomeingly to him. the man behind her though was familiar. He smirked.

"Greetings mother."

"William it's been forever."

"It's not William mother not any more." he changed form. "thanks to you it's now Envy."

"Envy?"

"Yeah you're little experiment with alchemy did alot of interesting things mother."

"so I see."

"Now I would love to help you."

end interlude


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Hohenheim was working in his study when the door opened admitting his two elder children and one kitten which was quickly shoed out by the younger of the two. he simply looked up at the two, both looked remarkably like him. gold haired and gold eyed. there was a look of worry in their faces and Ed checked the hall before he closed the door.

"Father we have to talk." William told him.

"About what?"

"Well what happened a few weeks ago." Edward told him, the boy was fidgeting with his shirt.

"Very well."

"Father I was attempting to discover what had happened to Will before using the notes you stole form Dante. I am afraid I did something wrong I am not your Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"the array father, it also brought someone else through apparently a monster called Envy he is William in my world so William makes him weak."

"How?"

"He's a homunculus."

"those are a legend."

"So is the red stone."

"Yes."

"Well it can be made if you are willing to sacrifice thousands of lives."

"that's horrible."

"Yes it is." he sighed. "but Envy knows the secret and he's loose around here he'll probably try to kill everyone here."

"But William weakens him?"

"Yes he was unable to do anything as long as I was in the room."

"I see."

Al frowned as he listened in on his brothers and father he had known something was up but he could hardly believe his brothers had hidden this from him. and that monster wanted to kill his brothers, who cared that Ed might not be his Ed he was still Ed and he had to help him and Will. he got up and left the library replacing the stone they moved to listen in to their father's study. he headed for his room and grabbed a notebook and some pencils as well as his chalk in case he needed it and left the house he would find and stop envy himself if he had too.

The group that gathered in Hohenheim's study was an interesting one Roy, Izumi, Hohenhiem and his older sons. They repeated the story for them and the other s looked at them. the looks from all of them were different Izumi looked thoughtful, and Roy looked mildly upset. Izumi stood to walk around Ed she punched at him and he dodged unconsciously in a way she had not taught them.

"Why the hell did you not tell us boy?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me, but no one else can know."

"And what about this Envy guy?"

"I'm going to go after him and kill."

"Not alone." Will told his brother.

"That's for sure." Roy grumbled.

"But it's to dangerous." Ed muttered.

"That doesn't matter if you go someone else is going with you." Hohenhiem told him.

"Yes sir."

There was a knock on the door and they all stared at the door before Roy went to open it. Trisha was there looking worried.

"Is Al in here with you?"

"No He was in his room checking on Mittens." William told her.

"He's not there now no one has seen him."

"Al right Ed and I will go look for him."

"Thank you." she left and they looked at one another.

"Al's gone?"

"Apparently."

"Do you think?"

"I'm going." Ed demanded and stormed toward the door followed by his brother and Roy. Hohenhiem tried to call after them but sighed and looked at Izumi.

"you can't stop them, you couldn't 't stop them from doing something that stupid."

"Sad but true, can they handle Dante?"

"Probably we'll tell Scar and Hughes to come and follow them."

"Sounds like a plan."

Al was farther than he'd been in a while on his own. he'd been near Dublith once when he Ed and Will had been left alone on an island for three months. that had been an interesting three months actually but now he had to find his way there since he had missed the train and had not wanted his family to catch him he would find out what was going on. He was mad at Ed for not telling him and mad at William for keeping a secret from him too they were his brothers and he loved them but they were such idiots sometimes.

Something moved and he ducked as Envy swung at him.

"Fast little kid aren't you?"

"I'm not a kid." He struggled to no avail.

"I noticed, you also know alot more than the Al I know." He moved and grabbed the younger boy from behind. "you certainly know alot."

"Let me go."

"Maybe ,or maybe I'll have a little fun and leave what's left of you to warn our dear brother not to mess with me. I wonder how he will react to losing you here as well?" He licked the boy's ear and he froze.

Alphonse was frightened this guy could look or sound like his Will but he was scary and could kill him.

"But mother has other plans for you and our brothers of course so come along and meet the woman father left for your mother." he carried the boy away dropping the bag he had carried his things in.

Ed frowned seeing the signs of struggle and punched the nearest tree. the other two looked at him.

"Ed?"

"I'm fine."

"no you are upset and punching poor defenseless trees." William told him.

"Why the hell did he come out here on foot all by himself?"

"He must have over heard us."

"when?"

"I don't know we'll ask when this is all done and we've beaten this Envy guy to a pulp."

"I see, Roy are you any good at Fire alchemy?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can you just call it up?"

"no."

"Damn, this would be easier." the blonde stomped off and Roy simply watched him go, to bad he wasn't his Ed he still liked him though he should have guessed something was up these last few weeks. Ed had hardly said word one to him and had barely let him touch him. He really wanted to ask if he knew him form this other world but had a feeling he did and they did not get along. he smiled and followed the boy.

"So this other world is just like this one."

"Only things have changed people who were dead there are alive here and things have gone in other directions."

"an Me?"

"you're a bastard Conel who wants to be the leader of our country."

"I see no wonder you're always mad at me." he smirked. "but I'm not him Alchemists are not allowed in the military and we're run by a parliament not one person."

"I know." He tried to step away but Roy put an arm around his waist and nuzzled his neck slightly. the blonde struggled .

"I'm not your Ed remember."

"So you are still Ed so far there has been little difference between you and him "

"Roy can you molest my little brother later, after we have rescued our youngest brother." Will told him walking past them and further into the trees.

Ed shrugged Roy off and followed his brother.

Envy smirked at the struggling boy as he dumped him at Dante's feet the old woman looked down at the boy with a glare he resembled his father but also the woman who was his mother.

"Here you go mother one brat alchemist and no doubt the others are right behind him." he told her.

Al looked up at the woman, she looked old, really old much older than his father. She was glaring at him eyes full of hatred she would probably happily kill him then Ed and them go to tea or something and she was working with this monster Ed had called Envy thinking it was Will. Will would never do what this monster was doing.

"So which one are you?" she asked him.

"Alphonse." He answered struggling to stand but Envy kept him on his knees with one hand.

"The youngest one then. Your brother and father should be behind you then. We have to get ready for his arrival put him in a guest room dear ." she told Envy.

"Yes mother." he said and picked Alphonse back up and carried him upstairs to the guest rooms where he dumped him on a bed and smirked taking William's form.

"So the Chibi will come even quicker knowing you are here. Maybe I should find out why my other self likes to spend so much time with you. That kiss was hardly a taste I'm sure."

"Get away from me." he kicked at the homunculus who caught his foot easily.

"Now, now behave little boy you want to be in one piece when your brother comes to rescue you don't you? You need to be a good boy then." He smirked enjoying the boy's fear.

Ed swore as he tripped over something and was barely caught by William before he hit the ground. He muttered and dusted himself off. Roy picked up the offending item and held it u, it was a shoulder bag exactly like the ones Ed and William carried there was only one more like it since their mother had made them for the three brothers before their last trip out into the wilderness together.

"this isn't good." Roy said looking at it.

"No it's not." William took the bag and opened it rifling through it. "It's Al's."

"Damn." Ed swore.

"Ed language." William said automatically then looked at the bag in his hands.

"We have to find him." Ed demanded and ran off in the direction of Dante's manor house. The other two were only a step behind.

At the house a group of people were waiting for the mat the gate, Ed recognized Greed and his crew or at least this world's versions of them. There were four of them, they had knives and guns on hand and were obviously waiting for them. The man who looked like Greed stepped forward as they approached.

"So you're the brats Dante told us to welcome you to her home."

"Funny I don't feel very welcomed." Ed quipped and clapped his hands. There was a flash of blue light and he pulled a knife from his sleeve. The other two looked at him and he grinned. "Didn't expect that to work."

"Explain this later.' William told him.

"I will." he assured his brother and the three defended themselves against their attackers.

The girl went after Roy the large guy after William and the smaller guy after Ed. Roy pulled out a pair of gloves with flame arrays on the back of the hands he snapped his fingers sending a stream of fire at her as she stabbed at him. William dodged the hammer carried by the large man who was quite fast for his size not letting the young man get a chance to draw up an array to call up a weapon so he had to rely on Izumi's teaching to fight the man off. He almost thanked the woman for teaching him to move fast to avoid her punches. Gregory watched it with a smile on his face he enjoyed the show. Ed dodged the guy with the sword and moved towards William who caught sight of his movement and dodged the opposite direction their opponents didn't have a chance to dodge as they ran into one another. The two exchanged a glance and charged Greed. The man was taken aback by the two's actions and barely dodged them. He was even more surprised to nearly be burned by Roy's fire alchemy. Once they were past him the other two looked at the brunette.

"I thought you said you couldn't call it."

"I didn't know if they would work I just made these."

"Oh let's find al."

Envy was waiting for them in the foyer. He looked at all three of them.

"And here I was hoping you'd storm off and meet me one on one again Chibi-alchemist . Just like last time you came to save your brother and it will still end the same with you bleeding all over the ground." he said as they glared at him.

"shut up I'll get rid of you for good this time." he jumped at him knife out. Gold eye flashing in anger. Envy dodged him easily jumping out of the way as Ed slashed at him. He took Ed's form as he jumped away. They fought for awhile one on one the other two not sure which was their Ed. William frowned and pushed at Roy.

"Find Al I'll help Ed."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey supposedly I can weaken him if I get close enough."

"okay." Roy took off deeper into the house leaving the other two to the fight with Envy.


	7. Chapter 7

Equivalent exchange 7 

The fight was like Deja vu, except for the battlefield it was almost the same. Envy stayed looking like Ed the whole time to keep the others off his back, though William's presence slowed him down alot. he didn't even move to stop the man Mustang but he was sure that Dante's pets would keep him entertained while envy finished off Edward and William if he could. He simply continued to try and knock the boy into the wall or something. While Edward was trying to knock the homunculi into William and stop him.

William on the other hand was trying to figure out how to join the fight with out hurting his little brother. He was sure he knew which one was his Edward and which one was Envy but he couldn't be sure. Envy was god at mimicking other people. he had to wait for a good opening.

Roy ran down the hall as fast as he could a chimera hot on his heels, it looked like a loin and lizard cross with the lion's front and the lizard's back and it was all teeth. He had no clue where to go and stopping to attack it might make him a quick meal, not the way he wanted to end his life. he turned a corner and threw open the nearest door slamming it shut behind him and sighing when he heard the chimera run past. he waited just long enough to no longer hear it and peered out the door slamming it again as a claw raked at him. the thing was on the other side of the door. He twisted the lock and looked around, it was a parlor wit ha huge window which game him an idea. he ran for the window and threw it open looking out there was small ledge which might be large enough to hold him but not the chimera. it was almost through the door and he slipped out onto the ledge just as it came crashing through the door leaving it in splinters. Luckily it couldn't get to him on the ledge, now he just had to find a way back inside and find Alphonse. He felt along the wall slowly inching along the narrow ledge. He finally found another window this one was smaller and took a few minutes to try and open it, it was latched but a quick array scratched it the wood made it an decent opening for him to crawl through.

The room he ended up in looked like a guest bedroom or something. there was a simple bed with curtains drawn and a wardrobe on the same wall as the window he had just crawled through. a door was across form the window and a fireplace took up the wall opposite the bed. he slipped over to the bed and peeked into the covers. On the bed was one of the reason for their arrival here. the youngest Elric was tied hand and foot to the bed frame with his mouth covered in a fag. his bronze eyes were closed, but he was breathing though so Roy was relived at that. He reached forward the shake the boy and stopped. This could be a trap he had no idea if there were other things like envy who could look like another person. He shook his head there wasn't much choice but top wake the boy.

"Al." he shook the boy's shoulder bronze eyes snapped open full of fear, he relaxed slightly seeing Roy but was still tensed up.

"It's okay Al it's me." he pulled off the gag.

"Are you sure?"

"I hope so."

"What's Ed's middle name?"

"Jeremiah." Roy answered untying him. "He hates it but it was your mother's father's name."

"Right." he sat up slowly rubbing his wrists to get the feeling back in them.

"What happened?"

"Envy caught me and dragged me here Dante told him to leave me here I have no idea what's going on out there."

"Me William and Ed came to stop Envy and rescue you when we found your stuff outside."

The boy blushed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone off on my own but..."

"I understand trust me this makes very little sense and when we're done with envy we are going to tie up Ed and demand he tell us everything."

"William to he knows something."

"Are you sure you just don't want to tie up your brothers?"

"Maybe." the boy finally was able yo get up and they checked the door.

"Damn locked and there might be some surprises out there." He told him about the chimera.

"Why the window again? That's how you got in."

"True we could go back out on the ledge or we're only two floors up not to much of a drop." he grabbed the ropes and sheets off the bed and the two made a rope that made it almost all the way to the ground. "Lets go around to the front door if we can Ed and Will were still in the foyer last I saw them fighting with Envy."

"Let's go." the young blonde was worried about his elder brothers.

They made it to the ground with no problems and moved along the side of the house keeping an eye out for any more pets they might have to deal with. AS they came around a corner one of the lion Chimeras tore around the corner and was caught by a series of spikes in the back Roy looked around to see a small group had arrived to help. Hohenheim, Izumi, Armstrong , Armstrong's fiancé Riza. They were at the moment dealing with a group of chimeras, which were dealt with quickly, and the two were greeted. Alphonse was grabbed by his father.

"Alphonse you had me worried."

"I'm sorry father."

"Well if our friends here are done we need to find Edward and William." Izumi muttered.

"Inside they were in the front hall with Envy they told me to find Alphonse."

the group headed for the doors to the house and Armstrong threw them open and they saw the two fighting They also saw William dash out and knock one of them over, the one who he caught turned into a tall green haired youth in skin tight black clothes.

The others didn't recognize him but they were sure they knew what it was they saw.

"That's a homunculi." Hohenheim muttered as he saw the two scuffle, Envy's strength and speed were completely gone as he tried to push William off of himself.

"Amazing isn't it my dear." A voice spoke form the stairs and Dante stood there alone.

"not truly Dante." Hohenheim answered simply watching the woman. "I have the feeling this is your doing somehow."

"Is it? ." she was still smiling. "I might know something of this but never thought I would see a true legend."

Ed was catching his breath as the two spoke and William kept Envy busy. He drew a small array on the ground infront of him and activated it locking the homunculus into the ground so his brother could get up.

"Now what?" He asked his elder brother.

"We wait and see what father wants us to do."

"right." Al joined them and the three brothers waited near the homunculus.

Everyone else stood by Hohenhiem as the man stared up at the woman. Their eyes were locked in a stare that spoke more than words could ever say. He had loved her once, he had thought she loved him but seemed to only love the power she could hold over any one she chose even using her own child against him he had left with William once he saw what she had been trying to do. Use the child to some how open a gate to somewhere. Now he wondered if that some where was the place Ed had claimed to come from. Izumi her apprentice had joined hi in leaving partially to help with the child and partially because she wasn't sure she could trust her teacher if the woman was that power hungry.

None of the others had much knowledge of the woman aside form her past relationship with Hohenhiem. they knew him of cause he had taught Roy and Alex Alchemy. Riza was the only one with no link to her but the looks from the others made it clear this was not a good confrontation.

Dante watched them all. these fools were e trying to stop her creating the perfect alchemy experiment she would prove once and for all the philosopher's stone was no legend. Very soon it would all be complete and these fools would help her, a pity William would have to go too since he obviously sided with his father. the boy would have to learn the hard way his father was an old fool. Besides this envy was a much better son.


	8. Chapter 8

Equivalent exchange 8

Dante watched the group who approached her with veiled amusement. one hand on the head of the chimera beside her. Envy was down and struggling to stand up, but William was standing close to him to keep him down.   
his brothers stood beside him. Roy was close to the boys as he could to cover them if necessary.

Hohenheim approached the stairs with the others he a few steps ahead of them.   
"Stay here." he told his sons and started up the stairs intent on Dante.

She simply patted the animal at her side and came down the stairs to meet them.   
"It doesn't have to come to this Hohenheim."  
"it didn't once." he said sadly. "But you leave me no choice but to stop you here and now Dante before you hurt anyone else."  
"Always the noble one. That has always been your worst downfall." She told him pulling out a sheet of paper with a alchemy circle on it. she activated it and the room burst into flames.   
"father?" Al moved to run for the stairs and was stopped by William.  
"No AL he told us to stay here."  
"But."  
"No buts Al we have to stay here." Ed growled wanting to go himself and beat the evil woman.

Roy was kneeling drawing out an array and activated it stopping the fire and dousing it. He slumped slightly with the use of so much power.

"Your students seem quite talented my love."  
"I am not your love. Not anymore after what you planed to do with our son." he told her.  
"A pity then you will all have to die for the plan I have."  
"we will stop you Dante."  
"I think not. would you like to meet my pet he's very fond of intruders." she smiled and the door at the top of the stair opened showing a large male figure with no hair and blank eyes.   
"My first successful experiment in the creating of the legendary substance,"  
"No you can't do that." Ed yelled.  
"you can't stop me brat all of you will help me."  
The man leapt laughing maniacally at them Alex moved to punch the man as he came down shaking the house. 

"William get your brothers out of here." Hohenheim yelled to his eldest.  
"But father!"  
"Go."

He grabbed Ed and Al and ran for the door only to be stopped by Gregory and his men again.   
"Not so fast brats the mistress didn't say you could leave."  
"To bad this party stinks." Ed growled and jumped at the man punching him and knocking him over.

They didn't make it out before the whole place seemed to fall down on them. The last thing Ed remembered was the roof coming down to meet them and throwing himself over his younger brother while William tried to shield them both. While their brother yelled for their father.

"I cant believe they expect us to find anyone in this mess." The man grumbled as he and the other MPs dug through the rubble that had once been a city beneath Central.

"Boss we have something here!" a man called and dug out the rubble revealing two youths with blonde hair, a quick check confirmed they were alive but barely. The elder's clothes were rags and the younger was naked. 

"We need the Doctors here now!" the man in charge yelled. 

As the doctor looked over them the elder of the two woke up first and had to be held down until he realized it was all right.  
"Elric sir we were looking all over for you if the Tringham brothers had not told us about his place you might have died under that rubble." The medic tried to explain.  
"Where's Al?"  
"He's over here he was in worse shape than yourself but he's alive and we need to get both of you to the hospital."  
"Right the hospital." He looked around. Confused.

"sir we found another boy." A man yelled coming over the rubble with a third blond alittle older then Ed and Al Ed stared at him.

He stared back an odd look in his eyes.  
"William."  
"Edward?"  
"Al missed you."

End

sorry for the short chapter, most of theiis was supoed ot acctuly be part of chapter 7 but it cut off so i added it here to what was suposed to be the epilouge hope you al enjoyed it, contemplating a story based entirly in that other world what do you think?

Tsumi


End file.
